


Bounty

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, BAMF Jane Foster (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bounty Hunters, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Lokane Bingo, Loki Bingo 2020, Loki the bounty hunter, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Crack, Well they'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: When Jane discovered the secret to harnassing wormholes, the most she expected was a few prestigious prizes and maybe some extra grant money. She did not expect to become the target of a persistent and enigmatic bounty hunter, but if there's one thing she knows, it's how to roll with the punches.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> Loki Bingo Square I1: “Let me be perfectly clear. You try to do that again and I’ll end you.”  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square O4: Handcuffs  
> Lokane Bingo Square I4: Bounty Hunter AU
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jane was on the cover of People magazine.

"This is awesome," Darcy said as they left the supermarket loaded with groceries. "I mean, people don't really read magazines anymore, but man it's cool. That's a great picture of you, too. Love the lighting."

"Thanks," Jane said, hoisting the bags of pop tarts and pretzels into the trunk. "They did do a pretty good job."

"I'm surprised no one's recognized you yet."

"I'm not a celebrity, Darcy," Jane said. "I'm just a scientist who happened to prove a theory."

"Yeah, and that theory is going to let people take family vacations on Mars."

"Well, in ten to twenty years, I guess."

"Jane, you're missing the point," Darcy said. "The biggest movie star in the world has nothing on you right now. You're going to be a household name. Might be a good idea to start practicing your signature. Also, learn to use a gun so you don't get assassinated."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Darcy. Who could possibly have that much of a grudge against me?"

"I'm just saying. You never know what kind of people are out there. You could be walking down the street one day and then, BAM!" Darcy smacked herself in the head to mimic being shot.

"Thank you, Darcy, but I think I know what I should look out for," Jane said.

As they loaded the bags, Jane went over her monthly budget one more time to make sure they were still within safe parameters. Not only were they firmly in the black, but if she wanted, she could go to the diner tonight and order both a full-sized dessert and-

"Excuse me," a well dressed and almost obscenely handsome man approached them. "Forgive me, but would you so happen to be Dr. Jane Foster?"

Jane looked at Darcy, who managed to tear her eyes away from the man long enough to nod furiously at her. "Uh… yes I am."

The man grinned. "Wonderful. You're exactly the person I wanted to see."

"Are you looking for an autograph, pal?" Darcy butt in, hands on her hips, "because as Jane's friend, assistant, and social media representative, I must inform you that Jane can only interact with fans at official events-"

The man pulled out a pistol and fired at Darcy. A tiny pinprick hit her neck and she fell to the ground with a surprised 'o.' He shot Jane before she could react and the world went dark.

**

When Jane woke up, she was in a moving car. It was nicely upholstered with a dark gray interior, a wide back seat, and full GPS guiding her captor along the highway. He had the radio on low and occasionally hummed a few bars. When Jane tried to move, she found she was wearing handcuffs.

"I see you're awake," the man said. "Don't worry, we will be at our final destination shortly."

"Did you drug me and my intern?" Jane asked.

"Well yes," the man said without a hint of shame. "If you're concerned for her, don't be. I'm sure she's awake on the hunt for you by now."

"Yeah probably." Jane would've loved to check Facebook and see how many likes the 'Find Jane' PSA Darcy would inevitably post had gotten. Unfortunately, he seemed to have taken her phone. "What do you want from me? Are you some kind of hitman?"

"If I was, you'd be dead right now, wouldn't you?"

"Good point, unless the people who hired you want to kill me themselves at a specific location."

"I don't know about that, but as a professional bounty hunter, I make it my job not to ask too many questions."

"I think you're lying."

"Excellent guess."

As they passed another exit, Jane worked on the knots to no avail. Whoever this guy was, he was pure eagle scout grade in that department.

"So… you're a bounty hunter."

The man kept driving. "Yes."

"A good one?"

"I like to think so."

"Have you ever lost a target?"

"Not yet, though I'm not so full of myself as to think it can't happen."

"Yeah, that kind of thinking just breeds disappointment. Better not to stress yourself out…"

Jane trailed off as she watched out the window. They had slowed down to accommodate the person in front of them. Up ahead was an island with a patch of grass. Jane leaned against the door like she was taking a nap and managed to work it open just in time to hit the grass and roll away from the car. The pain was real, but so was the victory. As soon as Jane landed, she was on her feet and running as fast as she could away from the highway. No one stopped her. The bounty hunter in his car didn't chase her. Through a pair of shades, he watched her go, his smile never faltering.

"You can run, little mouse," he intoned, "but you can't hide."

**

"You got kidnapped by a bounty hunter?" Darcy swayed on her stool and nearly fell over.

"Pretty much," Jane said, pouring over online articles. "That Loki Laufeyson is one tough customer. Look at his stats. He has a perfect record. No social media, though. That's weird."

"He told you his name?"

"Of course not. I googled it."

"You what- nevermind." Darcy waved her hands. "We have to do something about this. Hire a bodyguard or something. I know this guy who can install security cameras into doorknob screws."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Jane said. "We don't even know yet if he's going to try again."

A smoke bomb rolled in through the window. Jane sprang to her feet and bolted to the nearest exit. It was all but impossible to see through the smoke and she ran headfirst into what appeared to be a wall. Then it wrapped iron-like arms around her and she realized it was a man's chest.

"Found you," Loki sang. "You really shouldn't have come back here."

Jane scowled. "All my equipment is here. Do you have any idea how hard it is to transport this stuff?"

"No, and I don't care." Loki threw her over his shoulder. "Mostly I just want my money. Come along now."

As he walked through the fog without bumping into anything, Jane considered her options. He was much bigger than her and ridiculously strong. Seriously, were his muscles made of metal? Also, he was smart. Maybe (just maybe) as smart as Jane. That could make things difficult.

When he stepped outside on the rough desert ground, Jane was jostled. Her fingers brushed his back near his armpits and he twitched. It was a subtle action which he recovered from instantaneously, but it wasn't enough to avoid Jane's eye.

Target acquired.

She dug her fingers under his arm, wiggling them for all they were worth. Loki gasped and fell to his knees, trying to push Jane off but unable to do so for the three seconds it took her to snatch his tranq gun. One shot to the neck and he was out.

"Well, doesn't this just tickle me pink," she said, striking a pose.

"Just call the cops already!" Darcy shouted.

**

Loki went to jail.

Two days later, he was out. It was unclear who posted bail, but by then, Jane had decided maybe moving was a good idea after all. She hired a few locals to help her and Darcy pack. Two hours later, they were on the road and headed for greener pastures.

"You know, I love road trips," Jane said, admiring the rolling sands and crystal clear sky, "especially on days like this. It's so peaceful out. Great time for thinking about life and what's in store for you."

"Like another obsessed bounty hunter attack?" Darcy checked out the window for the seven hundredth time. "Seriously, Jane, you can't possibly be this calm with a hit out on your life."

"That's my point. This is how I relax and forget about it."

"Well, that makes one of us."

Jane shook her head but didn't argue. Darcy was right anyway. This was a serious situation and she'd taken every precaution necessary to make sure Loki wouldn't find her. Digging more into his past, she hadn't found any family history yet, but plenty regarding his many exploits out in the field. To date, he had captured three hundred and fifty-two fugitives from the law, and that was just counting official bounties. Jane had a feeling this was just the tip of the iceberg, but either way, she wasn't eager to become number three hundred and fifty-three.

Which was why she'd bought her own tranq gun! Let's see Mr. Big Bad Bounty Hunter get her now!

Up ahead was a dark speck, which slowly became a beige car on the side of the road and a little old lady fussing over it.

Jane slowed to a stop. "Ma'am, do you need help?"

The woman didn't turn around and spoke in a high pitched voice. "My engine was smoking. I don't know what to do and I'm all alone out here."

Looking at the car, there was indeed smoke issuing from the hood. If Jane had to guess, it was probably just a leak. An easy fix for someone more experienced in working with cars. For Jane, this might take a few minutes.

"Would you like me to take a look at it?" she asked.

The woman gasped but still didn't turn. "Oh, what a darling you are. Thank you so much."

"Jane, I don't know about this," Darcy hissed.

Jane shushed her and stepped out of the truck. On her way to the front, she caught a glimpse of a single blue eye watching her through a floral headscarf. Casting a single, furtive glance at the car, she hummed.

"Let me just grab my tools."

Jogging back to the truck, Jane slid into the driver's seat, turned the key, and slammed onto the accelerator. A hail of bullets followed them as they drove off, tapping off the metal hull but never quite reaching the windows.

"What the fuck?" Darcy shrieked as she flew out of her seat.

"You were right," Jane said casually. "Sorry I didn't listen to you."

"THAT'S what you're sorry for?"

A final dart breached the cracked open window and hit Darcy in the back of the head. Her eyes rolled up and she was soon out cold.

Far behind them, Loki removed his wig and headscarf. He knew he hadn't hit her. The shots were more for show anyway. Jane Foster was to be brought in alive, and he didn't much relish the idea of harming her. He couldn't remember the last time a hunt had been such fun.

It was almost as if he was starting to like her, but that would be absurd.

**

Two days later, Jane and Darcy stopped at a roadside diner. They were only a few hours short of their destination, and after forty-eight hours straight with no attempts on her life, that was as good enough a reason as any to grab some burgers.

"I don't get it," Darcy said with a mouth full of French fries. "You dodge him twice, three times now, but he still keeps trying. You'd think he'd give up eventually. Is the money really that good?"

"No idea," Jane said, staring out the window. "Maybe it's more about the chase for him."

"Bounty hunters love to be paid, though. It's their livelihood."

"Yeah, but he seems really… leisurely about this. Like he's just doing it for fun."

"Wouldn't that just make him more dangerous?" Darcy asked.

"Maybe…"

In the moment of silence, the waitress returns, bearing refills they didn't ask for. Jane left hers alone for the moment. She was much less hungry today than she'd thought.

"I'm just saying, you gotta be careful." Darcy took a drink. "Next time, he might just get you."

"Who's to say there will be a next time?" Jane countered. "Like you said, he can't do this forever."

Darcy opened her mouth. Whether to argue her point or agree with Jane's, the world would never know. Her face fell as she stared down at her iced tea. She swayed to one side- "son of a-" -and fainted.

As soon as she hit the ground, the hunched over man two booths down leaped from his seat and fired a shot over Jane's head.

The whole diner erupted. People were screaming, babies crying as their parents shielded them from the non-existent hail of bullets. Someone was calling the cops. Actually multiple someones. Their voices meshed into nonsense that hurt Jane's ears even worse than the blast.

As Loki approached, Jane whipped out her gun. Pulling the trigger, she hit a framed photo of an old car three feet away from his face. Loki stared at it, eyebrows inching upward. Jane cursed and dropped the gun, running for the door with the bounty hunter hot on her heels.

She made it three steps before something tiny pricked her on the back of the leg and she crumpled. The impact was not as painful as she'd feared. When she turned her head, a dart was sticking out of her leg. Said leg was quickly going numb.

"Asshole," she spat as Loki calmly strolled up to her.

He grinned. "How impolite. And wholly unoriginal. How many times a day do you think I hear that?"

"Not enough!" Jane wiggled to reach her pocket, summoning all her strength to pull out the second dart gun (ha!) and shoot him in the hip. His eyes widened as he fell, landing on top of her. He was heavy as fuck and nearly winded her, but Jane still found it in her to laugh. "I guess we both shop on the same sketchy websites!"

"So it would seem," he grumbled.

They laid there for five minutes, not saying a word. No cops had arrived yet. There weren't even any sirens. Jane wasn't surprised. This area was pretty far out of the way. It was only a matter of time, though. Until then, she might as well entertain herself.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked.

"This?" he repeated like he didn't know.

"Chasing me. Doesn't it get old after a while? You must realize at this point that you're not going to get me."

"Practice makes perfect," he said cryptically. "Besides, what kind of bounty hunter would I be if I gave up such a high bounty?"

"Who's trying so hard to kill me?"

"Do you require a list?"

Jane groaned, slamming her head into the dirt. "Ugh, what is wrong with people? It's like they don't want to travel through space in their own personal RV!"

"They don't like what they don't understand," Loki said, a hint of bitterness poking through. "Few people do. If they can't squash it into a neat little box, it's worthless to them. Only good to be destroyed."

That gave Jane pause. First, because it was the longest string of words he'd ever unleashed in her presence. Second because, despite his namesake being a legendary liar, he sounded like he meant it. Which probably meant he didn't, but what if he did?

"You ever felt like that?" she asked. "Like the world is against you?"

"Why do you think I became a bounty hunter?"

Before she could ask or he could elaborate on his own, the sirens Jane had been waiting for blared. As they were dragged into separate ambulances, Jane found she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Even when the doors were shut, she stared at the two square windows until her own ambulance pulled away.

**

"I've got it!" Jane threw open Darcy's door, striking a triumphant pose. "I've figured it out!"

"How to knock?" Darcy asked, dropping her phone. "Because honestly, I think you need some work."

"No, Darcy, I figured out why Loki is after me," Jane grinned. "Loki Odinson, that is."

Darcy blinked. "Odinson? Isn't that some rich family somewhere?"

"One of the richest in the world!" Jane slammed the printouts on the desk. "Odin Borson, former head of Asgard Inc. He recently turned the company over to his oldest son, Thor. Shortly after, his youngest son, who worked for the company as a VP, quit and fell off the radar. Or so they thought!"

Darcy furrowed her brow. "You're saying this bounty hunter is just an angry rich guy."

"A very angry rich guy!" Jane replied. "You know, I had a feeling ever since that day at the diner. The way he talked, the things he said. I think he was mad that his brother got the company and he didn't. Like maybe he thought he had better ideas or a new vision for the business that his family didn't agree with. Maybe he feels pushed aside and this is his way of getting back at them!"

"Huh," Darcy said, reading through an article on Thor Odinson's ascension. "Sounds very Hollywood. Can't say I feel too bad for him, though."

It's not about feeling bad," Jane said. "It's about knowing exactly how to talk to him. How to get inside his head and make him see I'm a better ally than a payday."

"You could also get a restraining order," Darcy said. "Just throwing that one out there."

A knock made them both look up. Loki was standing in the doorway as casually as if it were his apartment. Light streamed in from the front door, which appeared to have been jimmied open. It shined on him, outlining him and his tranq gun in gold.

"Hello, ladies," he said, "I hope I'm not inter-"

"You know what?" Darcy jumped off the bed and swiped the gun. "Let me make this easy for you."

She shot a dart into her arm and fell to the ground. Loki stared at her. "Hmm… that was easy."

As he recovered his gun, Jane took a deep breath. "Okay, I've been thinking-"

He shot her in the neck and the world spun. It sucked because that speech sounded great in front of the mirror last night.

**

Jane woke up, once again, in the backseat of Loki's car. Unlike last time, her wrists and ankles were both cuffed. Also unlike last time, she was sitting upright, like he'd placed her inside with the express purpose of not giving her a crick in her neck.

"I see you learn from your mistakes," she cried over the radio. He had it set to some weird techno-classical stuff. The kind of thing underground dance clubs played. Not the kind of music she'd have expected from him.

"It's more that I want you in good condition when I hand you over," he said from the front seat. "I was asked to bring you to them unharmed."

"Explains the tranq gun I guess," Jane muttered.

Loki hummed and kept driving. They continued on for several miles. Jane watched countless road signs fly by, promoting fast food joints and tourist traps that probably would've been fun for good samaritans ready to help a person in need. The car sped past all of them, driving in a straight line until they'd crossed the border into Arizona. Then they kept going.

"So that's it," Jane said, leaning her head back. "You finally got me."

"It would appear," he said.

"Are you waiting for me to make another daring escape?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Why's that?" Jane blew on a strand of hair stuck to her face. "I thought we were building rapport."

"You've been a thorn in my side for weeks," Loki drawled. "I am about to have you permanently out of my hair and you believe I'll have a change of heart?"

"Didn't say that," Jane muttered.

"But that was your meaning."

Jane shrugged. Or tried to. "I don't know. It's just that after what I read about you, I feel like we can come to an understanding."

There was a long pause. The tires seemed to grind on the gravel extra hard. "You've read about me?"

"A few things," Jane replied. "Your stats, a few articles about perps you've caught, some stuff on your family…"

It had long since occurred to Jane that she was in dangerous waters bringing this up, but she was in too deep now. No turning back. Not that she could if she wanted to (stupid handcuffs).

"My family," he hummed. "Not quite what you were expecting, are they?"

"I didn't have any expectations," Jane lied. "I mean yeah, super-rich business moguls wasn't my first guess, but it doesn't surprise me all that much."

"Hmm…"

"The way you talk and dress and carry yourself. Doesn't really fit well with the cowboys. You'd probably be more at home in a New York penthouse or at a London fashion show."

"I am not fond of fashion shows, thank you. I find them dreadfully tedious."

"And you say things like 'dreadfully tedious'. How could I not know you're a rich guy?"

"I'm not," he growled. The car lurched forward and Jane nearly slammed into the front seat. Loki easily regained control and took a deep breath. "That is to say, I have not been close to my family for some time. There were… certain matters which could not be reconciled. I saw fit to distance myself from them."

"And become a bounty hunter?"

"That came later, but yes." Loki turned the radio down, bringing a blissful end to the halting dubstep beats. "Do you have any further questions about my personal life? Perhaps you'd like to know about my first date."

As sharp as his words should've been, Jane couldn't detect any malice behind them. Almost like he wanted her to probe him. Which was nuts, but also kind of thrilling. And nuts. And thrilling.

"Well," Jane swallowed. "I'm not trying to be invasive."

He laughed once, then again when he saw Jane's scowl in the rearview mirror.

"I just feel like you and I have some common ground here. Not with the family thing, my parents were both college professors and I'm an only child, but in how frustrated you are. How much you want things to change and hate the way so few people have the drive to change it. That sort of thing has been my biggest obstacle ever since my first year of college. So many teachers and mentors told me I was going too far. The truth is, I wasn't going far enough."

"What about any of our interactions gives you the idea that I understand you?"

"Nothing," Jane admitted, "but I read your dissertation."

His nails bit into the steering wheel. "Did you?"

Jane nodded. "I loved it. Had to look up a few things, but it was amazing."

"Hmm…" He didn't look away from the road. "Forgive me if I don't offer you an autograph."

"How about just taking these cuffs off?"

"If you truly read my work, you must know I'm not a fool."

"Worth a shot." Jane slid low in her seat. "I know you're probably getting paid a lot of money to bring me in, and I know you don't care what happens to me after, but I also know what it's like to feel alone. Like no one really sees you for who you are. Like there's no one you can talk to. I've known that feeling for years, and I think you do, too."

"Thank you for the armchair diagnosis, but I am quite content with my life." As if to prove it, he switched the radio to upbeat pop music. "I have all the money and resources I need. I want for nothing."

"But do you have friends?" Jane asked. "Is there anyone you go home to? Because I used to think I was happy all on my own. Then I completed my life's work and I had no one to celebrate with. It kind of put things into perspective for me."

"Your situation and mine are very different."

"Maybe, but I still think we have a lot in common." Jane pulled her legs up as best she could. "In another life, maybe we could've been friends."

They slowed down just a little. It was good because Loki's eyes were firmly on the rearview mirror. "You would be friends with me."

"Well, yeah," Jane said. "Why not?"

A delicate flute solo set a painful contrast between the music and the tension in the car. It continued to play, floating into Jane's ears without truly penetrating them. Loki turned a corner. Then another corner. They were coming up on an empty field. Without warning, he slammed his fist on the dash.

"Dammit," he murmured. "Damn it all!"

As they peeled down the road, a pair of black cars appeared on top of a small hillside. Men in suits waited in the grass. The largest of them flanked a tall, greying man in sunglasses. His lips curled into a smile when he saw Jane in the back.

"Well well well," he said as Loki parked. "You got her after all. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"She was slippery," Loki said, "but I always find my mark."

There was none of the trademark humor in his voice that Jane had come to expect. Weird.

She would've pondered that more, but the man with the sunglasses was looking in on her. Even behind those shades, she recognized the serpentine stare of Culver's senior director of scientific research. The very same man who shook her hand when she received her Nobel prize nomination.

She should've been surprised, but she wasn't. She always knew there was something fishy about that guy.

"Well, Dr. Foster, it's good to see you again," he said.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," Jane muttered.

He chuckled and looked at Loki. "Fiery one, isn't she? Now, about your payment-"

Loki shot him in the shoulder.

It was not his tranq gun. This one was bigger and much more like the ones in the movies. The bullets did a lot more damage, too. That was definitely a few muscles torn through. Even as the director fell, Jane knew it was a clean in and out. As were the bullets Loki next put in his bodyguards.

Most of them hit the ground and stayed there, moaning in agony. The biggest of the men shook off the shot and charged at Loki with an incoherent roar. He was at least three times Loki's size, with biceps like two watermelons. Loki dug his elbow into the man's stomach and used the momentum to throw him to the ground. He gasped for air but otherwise remained still. Cracking his knuckles Loki casually ambled to the director.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but there's been a change of plans."

"What are you doing?" the man spat. The hand on his shoulder was now pure red. "We had a deal!"

"The deal is off. I wouldn't give her to you for all the money in the world."

"You can't be serious!"

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you," Loki pushed the man down gently with his foot when he tried to get up. "Until a few minutes ago, I was ready to hand her over without a thought, but I think the world might be a better place with Jane Foster in it after all. That's why, from this day forth, she is under my protection. Any harm brought to her will result in swift and brutal retaliation. You know what I am capable of, so be wise and do not cross me. Are we in agreement?"

Though Jane couldn't see Loki's face, the growing whiteness of the director's said it all. If Jane wasn't so busy freaking out, she might have cheered. The moment, and her relief, was cut short when the door was yanked open and a calloused hand wrapped around her shoulder. Another man had managed to get up, though he was bleeding heavily from the wound in his arm. He had enough strength to pull Jane across the back seat. Shrieking, she kicked her legs out as hard as she could. They hit something solid. The man's shriek of pain gave her a fair idea of what it was.

By then, Loki was upon him, knocking him out with the butt of his gun and leaping gracefully over his prone body and back into the car. They went screaming down the road, pulling a rough u-turn to head back the way they came. Jane was jostled to and fro, curling into a tight ball in an effort to protect her head. After driving several miles, Loki finally pulled over and the world around Jane was right side up again.

"Let me be perfectly clear," Loki said, getting down on his knees to unchain her ankles, "if you ever do something like that again, I'll end you."

Jane, despite the madness of the day and her harried emotional state, somehow managed to scoff. "What, protect myself? Typically, that's what you do when someone is grabbing you."

"He could've killed you."

"No thanks to you. You're the one who's been trying to shoot me all this time."

"With tranquilizers. There was never any risk to your health."

"What about selling me to a bunch guys who definitely would've been a risk to my health?"

For that, he had no response. Not immediately anyway. He had to let it permeate and get both pairs of handcuffs undone before speaking again. "It was… unwise of me to accept this job. I see that now, and perhaps I should've sooner."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane demanded, rubbing her red and angry wrists.

"It means that you were right," he said, looking far away from her eyes. "I think we could be friends. In a way, perhaps we already are."

"How do you figure?"

"Oh come now, Jane," he said. "With everything you just said, you can't tell me you haven't enjoyed our misadventures."

That wasn't quite the word she would've used, but he wasn't wrong.

In fact, he was kind of right.

Or a lot right.

Maybe Darcy, Erik, her mom, her professors, her friends, her ex-boyfriends, and pretty much everyone she'd ever known was right. She was way too reckless.

"How about lunch?" she asked, standing to stretch her aching back. "I can't think about how weird my life has gotten on an empty stomach."

"Since before or after we met, my dear?" Loki asked cheekily.

Jane shot him a half-hearted glare marred by a near smile and didn't answer. She didn't have to anyway.


End file.
